Dont Expect Me
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: Nggak tahu harus bilang apa, intinya hanya mengingatkan, Jangan jadi Silent Reader's, tinggalkan Review mu dan kau akan mendapat pahala:v EXO FANFICTION


=.::DON'T EXPECT ME::.=

Author : Dhea

Main Cast :

Jung Eunji A-PINK || Park Chanyeol EXO-K

Other Cast :

Park Hannah OC || Wu Yi Fan/Kris EXO-M || Luhan EXO-M

Kai EXO-K || Jan Di OC

Genre :

School Life || Family || Friendship || Comedy

Sumary :

Eunji, seorang gadis polos, sedikit gemuk, gemar berteriak. Namun, walau kelihatannya begitu, yang menyukai gadis ini begitu banyak.

Salah satu orang yang disukai sahabatnya –Hannah- sendiri.

Nama orang itu Chanyeol. Ia mencintai Namjo sejak orangtuanya menitipkan dirinya selama 2 hari, mendengar teriakan Namjo, Chanyeol menjadi jatuh cinta

Akan kah? Chanyeol dan Eunji menjadi pasangat kekasih?

Udah lah, jangan banyak bacot, yuk langsung aja cekidot!

A/N :

Mangap… semangap-mangap nya kalau misalnya banyak typo

typo is my style^^

DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT!

OKE, Arraseo, bacalah^^

HAPPY READING nyok!

Author pov

Siang hari yang begitu panas untuk meminum sebuah Coffe Latte. Dua orang gadis sedang berlari terbirit-birit dan kemudian memasuki sebuah kedai Coffe Latte.

Mereka berdua masih terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolah yang mereka kenakan. Terlihat satu gadis begitu pucat, dengan badan yang sedikit gemuk.

"Hoshh … Hosh…" suara nafas mereka yang terengah-engah,

"Kau gila, Hannah-ssi!" runtuk salah satu gadis,

"Sudah, kita habiskan waktu kita meminum Coffe,"

Gadis yang bernama Hannah pun pergi ke kasir, sedangkan gadis yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, dengan badan sedikit gemuk itu duduk lemas di kursi.

"Ini untukmu, Eunji," ujar Hannah memberikan secangkir kopi panas,

Eunji –gadis yang gemuk- itu menatap sahabatnya Iba.

"Setan kau Hannah, kau menghukumku ya? Apa otakmu terbalik karena baru menabrak pintu kelas tadi?"

"Minumlah, sepertinya kau benar-benar capek, kekkeke,"

"Keparat,"

Dengan bodohnya, Eunji meminum Coffe nya yang sudah kelihatan sangat panas itu.

"KYAAA~~ Pa to the Nas!" Hannah yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya Eunji hanya bisa terkekeh geli,

'sebodoh inikah sahabatnya?' batin Hannah,

"Cih! Sudah, aku mau pulang, cukup sial untukku sekarang,"

Eunji menggerutu, dan keluar kedai begitu saja. Setiap hari selalu menjadi hari yang sama untuk Eunji dan Hannah. Mereka selalu bertengkar hanya karena Eunji tak memperhatikan apa yang ia minum.

"Terulang lagi ya, Hannah?" tanya lelaki paruh baya dengan herannya,

"Iya, Paman. Bahkan setiap hari selalu begitu, anehnya lidah Eunji tak pernah melepuh," Hannah terheran.

"Kyaaaa…. Appa! Aku sial! Eomma, AKU SAKIT!" kebiasaan, Eunji yang kedua, selalu saja, pulang dengan membawa teriakan yang sama.

"Eunji, jangan berteriak, hilangkan kebiasaanmu, apa ini karena Coffe?"

"Kalau, Eomma tahu kenapa bertanya?"

Eunji mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan, ia baru menyadari bahwa banyak tamu Eommanya yang bertamu. Dan mereka semua menatap Eunji aneh,

"Eomma… kenapa tak bilang. Kalau tahu begini, aku akan naik tangga-_- untuk berteriak di kamar saja:p" bisik Eunji,

"Hahahhahaha…." Semua orang menertawakan Eunji, kecuali lelaki muda yang berada di pojok sofa, lelaki yang begitu ia kenal. Park Chanyeol.

Merasa malu, Eunji berlari ke kamarnya.

Author pov end

Eunji pov

Sial. Kenapa aku selalu melakukan hal yang membuat orang lain menertawakanku. Dan apa coba yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol di rumah ini, dan apa? Kenapa tadi banyak sekali yang datang, tak hanya Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, kakek nenek saja datang.

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

"Jangan sampai rumah ini menjadi panti jompo!?" gerutuku,

Aku melompatkan diriku keatas ranjang yang berukuran Queen Size.

Krakk..

"OH! Astaga!" teriakku, aku yakin, pasti ranjang ku ingin rusak lagi!?

"Sayang… jangan berteriak-teriak, banyak tamu!" seru Eomma yang berteriak di lantai bawah.

Dalam sebulan ini, setidaknya aku sudah mengganti ranjang 3 kali, karena rusak akibat tubuh gendutku ini:p menyebalkan!

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, berangkat dengan Hannah. Kemarin malam aku dan Hannah sudah baikan kembali, dan tumpangan gratis menghampirikuJ

"Eomma, aku pergi!"

"Eh? sayang, tunggu!" ucap Eomma ku, aku dan Hannah pun serentak menoleh,

"Ajak Chanyeol berangkat bersama," tambah Eomma ku sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol,

"EOH?" teriakku bersamaan dengan Hannah,

Oh, Ternyata! Chanyeol dititipkan oleh orangtuanya di rumahku, untuk selama 2 hari ini, Oh bisakah aku bertahan-_- aku pun tak tahu kalau Chanyeol tidur di kamar sebelah-_-

Sopa High School

Aku dan Hannah sejak tadi hanya diam, ya- lebih tepatnya Hannah yang mendiamkan ku, aku tahu Hannah menyukai Park Chanyeol, tapi jangan salahkan aku!

Aku sama sekali tak menyukai lelaki polos dan innocent seperti Park Chanyeol itu, seperti tak ada lelaki keren lainnya saja:p

"YA! Hannah, kenapa sejak berangkat kau mendiamkan ku!?"

"Kenapa? Salahkah?"

"Heleh! Kalau ini soal Chanyeol, jangan seperti ini, aku tak tahu kalau dia akan tinggal dirumahku, kalau aku tahu lebih dulu, aku akan dengan tegas menolaknya!"

Hannah hanya diam, yayaya kalau soal Chanyeol dia selalu serius,

"Eunji, ini untukmu," ucap Jan Di teman sekelasku, sambil memberikan sekuntum bunga mawar,

Kalau yang ini aku tahu, pasti Kris lah yang memberikannya-_- menyebalkan,

"Kenapa bunga lagi-_-" gerutuku, tanpa aku sadari Hannah sudah meninggalkanku masuk kelas,

"Eunji!"

Kris kenapa menyapaku coba!?

Aku menoleh datar kearah Kris.

"Ada apa?"-_-

"Kita ke kelas bersama?"

"Tidak, aku mau ke toilet terlebih dahulu:p, kalau ke toilet kau mau ikut?" :p

Begitulah caraku membohongi Kris, agar dia tak mengikutiku. Menyebalkan. Selalu menempel dimanapun aku ada, kecuali saat di Kedai kopi.

Di kelas, Hannah terus mendiamkanku. Dengan kasar, aku membuka loker dan memasukkan tasku, dan mengambil buku-buku yang aku perlukan. Hannah menjauhkan bangku nya dariku, tapi biarkan. Keberuntungan pasti ada, dia akan memaafkan ku saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, karena dia sangat sulit dalam berbahasa inggris, begitu pula dengan teman dekatnya yang lain, jadi hanya aku yang bisa membantunya:D

Eunji pov end

Chanyeol pov

Serumah dengannya, sekelas dengannya, mimpikah ini? walau ekspresinya selalu datar padaku-_-

Tapi, dengan ini aku akan semakin tahu kebiasaanya. Kalau kebiasaanya mendapatkan bunga dari Kris, itu sudah membosankan. Aku tahu, tanggapan Eunji pasti datar juga.

Saat pelajaran seperti ini sesekali aku mencari-cari pandangan Eunji kepadaku, aku ingin sekali menerima kenyataan kalau Eunji menatapku juga, tapi itu hanya mimpi yang sama sekali tak akan tercapai:p

Eunji sangat berbeda dengan gadis lain, begitu pula dia dengan sahabatnya Hannah, bahkan sangat-sangat berbeda. Maka dari itu dulu, aku menolak Hannah mentah-mentah, karena alasan ku Eunji.

Aneh ya? Mendengar seorang gadis menembak seorang lelaki setampan diriku, plus di tolak mentah-mentah tapi, dia tetap berasa mendekatiku:p

Chanyeol pov end

Author pov

Sesuai dengan apa yang dijadwalkan, Hannah dan Eunji kembali melekat seperti saudara kembar yang tak pernah terpisah.

"Hannah… Hannah… Hannah…. Maafkan aku Ouoo…."

Sejak tadi, Eunji terus saja bernyanyi asal, demi mendapatkan tawa dari Hannah, tapi Hannah tetap polos mempertahankan maksudnya mendiamkan Eunji,

'aku ingin membuat Eunji setengah mati meminta maaf padaku^^' begitulah pemikiran Hannah.

"Hannah… Han…" baru Eunji ingin melanjutkan nyanyiannya, Kris mengenggam pergelangan tangannya,

"WOY! Keparat! Tanganmu woyy…" teriak Eunji tepat di telinga Kris, walaupun Kris begitu tinggi,

"Tidak, Eunji. Ayo ke kantin bersamaku, aku akan membelikan mu jus kesukaanmu, berapapun yang kau minta,"

"Benarkah? Ayo kalau begitu!"

Eunji meninggalkan Hannah dan juga Kris disampingnya. Merasa sadar apa yang ia lakukan,

"Kris! Ayo, kau kan yang mau mentraktirku!" teriak Eunji dari jauh,

"Astaga! Gadis itu, kalau soal minuman, sama temannya sendiri lupa-_-" gumam Hannah.

Hannah berjalan tak tau ingin kemana, dia merasa bosan di semua tempat, karena dia tak bersama Eunji yang suka mengomel dengan anehnya.

"Eunji… Eunji… maafkan aku yang membuatmu bernyanyi tadi, hehehe^^"

Kantin Sekolah,

"Kris terima kasih ya! Jus nya…."

"Sama-sama tapi, apa tak berlebihan kau habis 3 gelas, bagaimana tak gemuk begitu coba?"

"Eoh? Walaupun aku gemuk, kenapa kau menyukaiku? Begini-begini, gak terlalu gemuk juga kok!"

"Haha, maaf-maaf cantik!"

"YA! Jangan memanggilku cantik!" tegas Eunji

Dari jauh, Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit terluka. Begitu tak mungkin baginya mendekati Eunji dalam waktu dekat. Mengingat Kris berusaha mencari perhatian Eunji saja perlu bertahun-tahun.

'mungkin Eunji hanya akan membuatku bermimpi' batin Chanyeol.

Kring…

Setelah jam pelajaran kedua, murid-murid masuk. Eunji terlihat terusik dengan apa yang dilihatnya, buku pelajaran matematika, dan terlihat melotot melihat tugas matematika yang terpampang di papan.

"Inikah hukuman dunia?" gumam Eunji masih melotot,

"Bukannya biasanya kau begitu mudah dengan tugas matematika,"

"Mudah dalam merobek buku maksudnya?"-_-

"Hahahhaha… iya,"

"Eh? kenapa kita bercanda, bukannya marahan?"

Kembali keasal, karena Eunji berkata seperti itu, Hannah kembali cuek bebek dengan keteguhannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Eunji hanya bisa tertawa, karena wajah Eunji yang begitu jelek saat cemberut,

Tanpa disadari, Eunji melihat kearahnya,

Dengan polosnya, Chanyeol tambah tersenyum. Sedangkan, Eunji menatapnya deathglare, nyengir hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Eunji berlari dengan membawa tasnya, dengan 2 tumbuk buku tebal.

"Seonsaengnim… Soensaengnim…." teriak Eunji terus,

Hannah hanya mengikutinya lemah di belakang,

Kebiasaan Eunji dalam mengumpulkan tugas terlambat.

"Seonsaengnim.."

Bruk…

Eunji menabrak guru tergalak di sekolahan. Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Oh! ASTAGA!" teriak Eunji melotot melihat Lee Seonsaengnim menatapnya garang.

"KABUR!" lanjutnya, beruntung buku yang dibawa Eunji tak terjatuh.

"EUNJI!"

Walau mendengar, tetap saja Eunji berlari ke ruangan.

Hoshh.. Hosh…

"Annyeong, Luhan Seonsaengnim ada?" tanya Eunji dengan nafas yang terengah-engah,

"Iya, ada apa Eunji? Lupa dengan tugas?"

"Iya, Ini Seonsaengnim,"

Eunji kembali ke samping Hannah dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Hari ini aku cuti pergi ke Kedai, badanku hampir remuk!"

"Baiklah, khusus hari ini, aku baik padamu, besok aku akan jahat lagi padamu!"

Mereka pun pulang, tak lupa dengan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berdiri di kap mobil sejak pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah Eunji, Hannah memilih singgah sebentar karena alasan yang sama, menikmati pandangannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Eunji, aku boleh main sebentar?"

"Ayo masuk saja,"

Chanyeol menatap punggu Eunji dan Hannah datar. Dalam pikirannya, ia mengharapkan Hannah cepat pulang. tapi, apa daya inikah rumah Eunji dan Hannah adalah temannya.

Author pov end

Chanyeol pov

Aku memasuki rumah, dan melihat Bibi ya- maksudnya Eomma Eunji duduk di sofa sambil melihat-lihat majalah,

"Annyeong Bibi Han?" sapaku,

"Wah! Chanyeol, mari duduk!"

Aku mengambil duduk disamping Bibi Han,

"Chanyeol, kau kelihatannya memperhatikan Eunji, apa kau menyukainya?"

DEG.

Kenapa Bibi Han selalu benar, Oh Bi … jika aku jujur, itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Kalau kau diam, berarti benar kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian melecos pergi meninggalkan Bibi Han karena malu.

Bisa ku tebak, Bibi Han pasti tersenyum iblis ke arahku. Hadeh-_- sangat memalukan.

_"__KYAA! KERENN!"_

"Eoh?"

Teriakkan Eunji begitu jelas di telingaku, ternyata gadis itu sangat-sangat gemar berteriak. Aneh, tapi aku menyukainya.

Karena sudah sore, aku dengar Hannah mengatakan bahwa ingin pulang, sedangkan aku? berpikir ingin mengajak Eunji jalan-jalan ke luar rumah. Bibi Han pasti mengizinkan:p mengingat di sini aku hanya 2 hari saja-_-

Sekaligus… em… bertekat menembaknya!

Chanyeol pov end

Eunji pov

Malam ini, aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan bermain game hadiah dari Kai bulan lalu, dan ingin melihat film horror yang Kris belikan padaku. Kakak-beradik itu selalu memberikan apa yang aku suka.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk saja!"

"Eoh?" aku bingung, kenapa Chanyeol yang datang-_-

"Ada apa?" tanyaku,

"Kau …. Hm, ….. mau nonton bersamaku?" Chanyeol menunduk setelah mengatakan itu,

Aku pikir ini sangat gila, karena kalau Hannah tahu ini sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi, mendengar kata 'menonton' idih… gak mau nolak deh

"Baiklah! Kau tunggu diluar ya, aku akan siap dalam waktu 5 menit," ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku,

Kulihat Chanyeol sangat senang mendapatkan jawaban yang seperti itu dariku. Hey.. tak ada yang bisa menduga, di sekolah aku selalu bandel, kalau di rumah sikapku biasa saja, hanya gemar berteriak^^

Beberapa menit aku, turun dengan menggunakan pakaian yang wajar saja, hanya hoodie, jeans, dan sepatu andalanku. Chanyeol terlihat sudah siap dengan pakaian casualnya, duduk di samping Eomma.

"Chanyeol, ayo! Lama pake banget sih!?" gerutuku,

Eomma hanya cekikikan melihatku, "Eomma, tawa anda seperti meledekku-_-" gerutuku lagi,

Chanyeol terlihat berpamitan pada Eomma, Oh ayolah! Ini hanya menonton kenapa resmi sekali:p

Di gedung bioskop, dia mengajakku menonton film yang menurutku lumayan ya, tapi yang sangat aku benci adalah adegan ciuman yang ada iyuh.. jijay cuy!

Sesudah menonton film, dia mengajakku pergi ke taman, anehnya malam-malam begini dia membelikan ku Es Krim, dan sebatang coklat yang dibungkus rapi.

"Terima Kasih ya, tapi sepertinya lebay," entah aku mengomong apa,

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku merasa tanganku menjadi hangat. Ternyata, Chanyeol menyentuh tanganku,

"Chanyeol?"

"Eunji, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi jujur aku mulai menyukaimu akhir-akhir ini, kau terlihat berbeda, dan perbedaan itulah yang membuat ku menyukaimu, can you be my Girlfriend?"

DEG.

Es Krim ku jatuh begitu saja, aku tak sampai terfikir kalau Chanyeol akan menyukaiku.

Aku menepis tangannya yang menyentuhku, dan berdiri seketika.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Tapi, aku tak bisa, aku sudah menjadi milik Kris mulai tadi siang, jangan mengharapkan ku lagi Chanyeol, don't you expect me, please. Hannah lebih mencintaimu dibanding, kau yang mencintaiku!"

Kata itulah yang aku lontarkan, aku berpikir itulah yang terbaik. Sejak dulu aku tak ingin jika Chanyeol menyukai ku karena aku tahu, Chanyeol selalu menatapku kapanpun itu. Tapi, demi Hannah lah aku menolaknya.

Soal Kris yang menembakku itu benar, saat dia membelikan aku jus ia menyatakan cintanya, dan membawaku ke taman belakang. Disana, dia membuat sebuah namaku dengan guguran daun, walau sedikit aneh. Tapi, aku menyukainya, dia selalu berusaha mendapatkan cintaku walau mungkin pernah aku tolak mentah-mentah, aku baru menyadari setulus inikah Kris menyayangiku.

Kurasa, Chanyeol terlambat.

Walaupun, dia menembakku duluan sebelum Kris. Aku akan tetap menolaknya.

"Don't Expect me again, Park Chanyeol"

Aku sama sekali tak ingin Hannah tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya karena ku. Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah menerima Chanyeol, sampai kapanpun!

Because, I never like him~

Kkeut!

A/N : Gomawo, udah mau baca FF ku^^,

tolong jangan hanya menjadi silent readers, tinggalkan Review di sini, aku sangat memerlukan pendapat kalian tentang FF ku, paipai^^


End file.
